reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Titles
Untitled Could someone find a way to incorporate this stuff somebody tried to add to the article? Thanks, CoD addict 05:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) PVP challenge titles Shootout Challenge Still standing (place top 3 in shootout 1 time) Good company (place top 3 in shootout 5 times) Top of the crop (place top 3 in shootout 20 times) A winner is… (MVP in shootout) Top of the pile (MVP in shootout 5 times) If it moves kill it ''(MVP in shootout 10 times) '''Gang Shootout Challenge' Gang lieutenant (top 3 in gang shootout 1 time) Gang leader (top 3 in gang shootout 5 times) Gang boss (top 3 in gang shootout 20 times) Team player (MVP in gang shootout 1 time) Head of the class (MVP in gang shootout 5 times) First round draft (MVP in gang shootout 10 times) The “ike clanton” award (highest score in gang shootout on the losing team) Kill Streak I Set em up (Get a 3 kill streak in shootout) Knocked em down (get a 5 kill streak in shootout) They kept coming (get a 7 kill streak in shootout) Doing work (get a 5 kill streak in gang shootout) Pulling their weight (get a 10 kill streak in gang shootout) Just get outta the way (get a 15 kill streak in gang shootout) Kill Streak II Slasher (get a 3 kill streak with a knife) Saved the Alamo (get a 5 kill streak with a knife) Above you (get a 3 kill streak while on a horse) Death from above ''(get a 5 kill streak while on a horse) ''Wounded threat (get 3 kills while near death) Rampage (get a 10 kill streak in shootout) Outdoor enthusiast (get a 20 kill streak in gang shootout) Kill: Death Ratio Star player (get a 5:1 kill death ratio in shootout) Shooting star ''(get a 5:1 kill death ratio in gang shootout) ''Bouncer (get a 5:1 kill death ration in hold your own) Unstoppable I Flawless (complete a shootout without dying) In the closet (complete a gang shootout without dying) The edge ''(make the final kill in a match) ''The closer (make the final kill in a match 5 times) Revenge Cliff hanger (make the final kill in a match 20 times) Holds a grudge ''(kill the same person that last killed you) ''Vindictive (kill the same person that killed you last 3 times without dying) On life support ''(get wounded to critical, but survive 5 times in a single life) ''Paste of revenge (kill the horse of a player that last killed you) Trickshot I Circus trickster (kill 1 enemy in midair) Hide and shoot ''(kill 25 enemies while using cover) ''Shy guy (kill 100 enemies while using cover) Aiming is overrated ''(kill an enemy using blind fire from cover) '''Trickshot II' Horseback fighter (kill 10 enemies while on horseback) Mounted murderer (kill 50 enemies while on horseback) Equestrian killer (kill 100 enemies while on horseback) Hold Your Own I Package Delivered ''(Deliver 1 bag) ''Special Delivery (deliver 15 bags) The guy in brown ''(deliver 50 bags) ''Tasted it ''(win a hold your own match) ''Held it ''(win 5 hold your own matches) ''Touched it (win 20 hold your own matches) Grabby hands ''(grab 10 bags) ''Bag handler (grab 25 bags) Dirty mitts (grab 50 bags) Bag runner ''(grab 75 bags) ''Grubby paws (grab 100 bags) Hold Your Own II Put em down (kill 5 enemy bag carriers) Held em down (kill 25 enemy bag carriers) Kept em down (kill 75 enemy bag carriers) Scout (deliver 3 bags in one match) Runner (deliver 5 bags in one match) Know your role (deliver 7 bags in one match) Heavy lode (MVP in hold your own) Wide Lode (Highest score on losing team in hold your own) Bag stabber (kill bag carrier with knife) Grab the Bag I Kept it secret (deliver 1 bag) Kept it safe (deliver 15 bags) Precious (deliver 50 bags) Golden (win a grab the bag match) Solid gold ''(win 5 grab the bag matches) ''Midas touch (win 20 grab the bag matches) Muckraker (grab 10 bags) Sack lunch (grab 25 bags) Kangaroo sack ''(grab 50 bags) ''Team bagger (grab 75 bags) Gang bagger (grab 100 bags) Grab the Bag II Stopped a few (kill 5 enemy bag carriers) Stopped a lot ''(kill 25 enemy bag carriers) ''Stopped a ton ''(kill 75 enemy bag carriers) ''Two to the chest (delivered 2 bags in one match) The forsaken (delivered 4 bags in one match) Gold dropper (delivered 6 bags in one match) The miner (MVP in grab the bag) Carpetbagger (MVP on losing team in grab the bag) Gold Rush Delivery boy (deliver 1 bag) Fleetfoot (deliver 15 bags) Lode bearer (deliver 50 bags) Golden boy (deliver 100 bags) Forty-niner ''(win 1 gold rush) ''Scrooge (win 5 gold rushes) Oremonger (win 20 gold rushes) Bagnabber (grab 10 bags) Bagnabbit (grab 25 bags) Bagmaster (grab 50 bags) Sack toucher (grab 75 bags) Proctologist (grab 100 bags) Some suggestions This page would look alot neater if the same type of table was used for each section, with the exception of the titles for reaching levels 1-50 which I would suggest be split into two columns each consisting of 25 rows i.e. The titles for levels 1-25 in the left column and those for levels 26-50 in the right column. I would make these improvements myself but I don't know how. --MOB-4-Life 00:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Adding the new titles from the Liars and Cheats pack. Disregard this if there are NO titles from that pack but the pack does come with challanges and challanges do usually award titles so if any of the challanges award any titles could someone add them to the titles page? Legends and Killers Titles Tonight I earned four Legends and Killers titles, but only completed two related challenges. The titles were Scalp Collector, Going Native, Hare Splitter, and The Hatchet. The challenges were Tomahawk Killer (100 kills) and Trickshot - Tomahawk Sniper (kill someone in mid-air). Since the entry here already noted that the first two titles were for Tomahawk Killer, I applied Trickshot - Tomahawk Sniper to the other two titles. As a note, I previously earner Hack and Slash for rank 1 of Kill you last killer - Tomahawk and have not yet completed rank 2, so the titles could not apply to those challenges. 2ks4 (talk) 05:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC)